Skooluv
by Leticia Shouyousei
Summary: Kami semua hanyalah kumpulan dari Remaja-Remaja bodoh yang sangat mementingkan ego dan image kami. Sampai akhirnya kami menemukan beberapa gadis yang membuat hidup kami menjadi lebih bahagia dan lebih berwarna dari sebelum sebelumnya. Dan tentang takdir benar merah , mungkin kami percaya dengan itu, karena kami sudah terhubung oleh seuntai benang merah tak kasat mata dari awal.
1. The Heartbeat is Began!

A/N : Heyya Minna :D , Ini hanyalah Fic Gaje yang kebetulan lewat di Otak-ku tercinta (setelah membaca salah satu fic berjudul "**7 Prince School 7 Student Girl, Love Story" **karya "Kuroshi Chalice" XDD )

Aku gatau fic ini baik-atau-tidak,… But, HAPPY READING! XD

Cerita ini tidak mengikuti jalan cerita yang dibuat oleh Chalice-senpai kok,jadi.. tenang saja (:

* * *

><p>" <strong>Skooluv<strong> "

_Disclaimer : I don't own any character in this story, except this_ _story_

Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo,Bahasa alay/kasar ada disini , but,calm down,udah aku sensor kok , dll,dst,dsb Dx /slapped

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Don't Like? Don't read, then (:_

* * *

><p>Aaaaaa : Normal mode<p>

_Aaaaaaa : English / Flashback mode_

* * *

><p>Ch 0 : Prologue<p>

Sebuah gedung tua terlihat masih berdiri dengan kokohnya di kota tersebut. Gedung tua yang selalu mendapat pujaan, tak luput juga kritikan dari beberapa orang yang sesungguhnya iri akan kemegahan gedung tersebut. Gedung tua yang terkenal akan fasilitas serta kemawahan yang tak terbatas didalamnya, gedung dimana tempat anak anak berprestasi serta memiliki paras yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Vocaru High School, ya, Vocaru High School merupakan nama dari gedung tua tersebut.

Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah termegah di Jepang, sekaligus salah satu sekolah _Favourite _di negara yang terkenal akan Bunga kebanggannya tersebut.

Sekolah dimana hanya anak anak yang Jenius serta Kaya raya berada, dan juga,tempat dimana beberapa 'Pangeran' bersekolah.

Tunggu… Pangeran?

Huh,seperti kisah dongeng saja,bukan?

Tapi sayangnya, Tidak.

Sesungguhnya, mereka bukanlah Pangeran seperti yang ada dalam kisah cerita anak anak. Tentu saja bukan, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan pemuda yang memiliki banyak pengagum.

Pangeran merupakan julukan yang diberikan oleh beberapa -Siswi- disekolah tersebut. Alasannya mudah saja,karena mereka terlihat begitu Sempurna dipandangan para kaum Hawa tersebut.  
>Oh, ayolah, siapa yang akan mengelak jika mereka benar benar memiliki sifat layaknya seorang Pangeran? Jenius , Tampan , berasal dari Keluarga Terpandang , serta kekuatan dan ekspresi yang dapat mereka keluarkan untuk melelehkan hati para gadis. Walau sebenarnya mereka hanya menunjukkan ekspresi <em>Stoic<em> , tetapi , ekspresi itulah yang membuat mereka sempurna dipandangan para kaum Hawa.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Baiklah,mari kita 'berkenalan' dengan para pangeran tersebut;

Kaito Shion, pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _Ocean blue _serta _manic_ yang berwarna _Aquamarine_, merupakan anak dari konglomerat bermarga 'Shion' , lelaki yang sangat pandai dalam bidang apapun , baik akademik maupun non akademik,tetapi tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler manapun,dengan alasan 'Membosankan' 'Merepotkan'. Walaupun pemuda ini sangat dingin,tetapi Fansgirl nya tetap banyak.

Len Kagamine, pemuda yang memilliki rambut berwarna _Honey blonde _serta _manic_ yang berwarna _Aquamarine, _merupakan anak tunggal dari _Kagamine Corp_.Lelaki yang tidak kalah pandai dengan Kaito,hanya saja,dia ini tipe Berandal. Walaupun dengan gaya 'Hidup-segan-mati-tak-mau'(?) , pemuda ini tetap memiliki banyak fansgirl,aneh.

Gakupo Kamui, wani-ditebas , ekhem,maaf, maksud saya, Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna Ungu serta _manic _berwarna biru-keungu-unguan (air-keterong-terongan[?]). Anak dari salah satu kelompok Yakuza bermarga 'Kamui'. Tidak pandai dan juga tidak terlalu bodoh, berandal –sama seperti Len. Pemuda ini juga tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Rinto Kagane, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _honey blonde_ serta _manic_ berwarna _Azure _, merupakan anak dari Kagane Corp, memiliki kepribadian yang tidak jelas , pandai dalam bidang olahraga alias dalam bidang non akademik.

Gumiya Megpoid, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna Hijau Lumut,serta _manic_ berwarna _Dark Green._ Merupakan lelaki yang paling normal di antara teman-temannya , memiliki kepribadian yang tenang serta _easy-going._

Lui Hibiki, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna Senja serta sepasang _manic_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya , lelaki pemalas serta anak dari Pemilik Vocaru High School. Jadi, jangan heran jika dia bertindak semena-mena dilingkungan sekolah.

Piko Utatane, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna Light-grey serta _manic_ yang berbeda,kanan hijau serta kiri biru, pemuda yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam meng-_hack_ ataupun meng-_crack _suatu Jaringan, Ayahnya adalah salah satu Hacker ternama didunia,tak heran , ternyata kemampuan ayahnya yang coretburukcoret itu menurun kepada anaknya.

Mereka semua adalah sahabat sejak kecil,jadi jangan heran jika mereka bertindak seolah olah mereka adalah saudara.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Didepan gedung sekolah, terlihat beberapa gadis sedang menatap kagum bangunan megah yang berada di depan mereka. Sungguh, semua fikiran akan keburukan yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut langsung sirna begitu saja dari pemikiran mereka.

_"So ,this is our new school ,huh?" _Tanya seseorang dengan siluet berwarna _Teal._

_"Yeah, Well, It isn't bad as we think before." _Jawab seorang gadis berperawakan Gulali,dan jangan lupakan style-nya yang dewasa itu.

_"Yup, Luka's right,isn't she? This is a good school! I can't wait for tomorrow!" _Seru seorang bocah –digampar- dengan siluet berwarna _honey-blonde._

_"Well, just wait for tomorrow,now we've to prepare our new uniform,Hurry!" _Ujar seorang gadis dengan siluet Hijau Lumut,yang langsung disambut dengan anggukkan dari seluruh temannya.

_Well, let's see, when will the cupids come to their heart ?_

.

.

oOo

.

.

Mereka pun mulai meyusuri lorong lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi, satu kesimpulan yang mereka dapatkan, pasti beberapa menit sebelum mereka memasuki kawan Gedung tersebut, bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran telah berdering. Mereka melihat lihat bangunan megah tersebut , dan mereka berdecak kagum , benar benar sekolah untuk kawasan elit , fikir mereka.

Mereka tetap berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang megah tersebut, benar benar lorong yang besar dan luas, kaki mereka sampai pegal di buatnya. Hei! Ini baru lorong bagian depan, bagaimana dengan bagian didalamnya? Langkah mereka terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan _"Headmaster Room" _, senyum sumringah terpatri jelas diwajah mereka. Ring -seorang gadis bersiluet _Sky Blue_- mulai mengetuk pintu tersebut , sambil menggumamkan kata 'Permisi'. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik ruangan, mereka pun mulai menyeritakan bahwa mereka adalah Orang-orang yang mendapatkan Beasiswa tersebut. Sang Kepala Sekolah langsung tersenyum sumringah setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari para gadis. Dan diapun mulai menceritakan struktur struktur bangunan tersebut.

"K-Kami semua... boleh sekelas? T-Terima kasih banyak, Hibiki-sama!" Ujar Ring setelah sang kepala sekolah menyelesaikan pidatonya_.  
><em>

"Ya, Suzune-san" Ujar sang kepala sekolah dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Wajah para gadis langsung berseri seri dan kegirangan. Entah kenapa, sang Kepala Sekolah tersenyum melihat beberapa siswi tersebut.

"Baiklah,kami permisi dulu, Hibiki-sama, sampai jumpa." Ujar Ring lalu melesat pergi -dan tentu saja disusul oleh teman temannya- dengan kecepatan _In Human._ Sang Kepala Sekolah hanya terkekeh kecil menyadari hal itu, terlihat jelas, sang kepala sekolah menyukai beberapa siswi beasiswa itu,'kan?

.

.

oOo

.

.

**"KYAAA! KAITO-KUN! LIHATLAH KESINI!**

**"KYAA!GAKUPO-KUN,AKU MENCINTAIMUUU!"**

**"KYAA!LUI-SAMAAAA~! KAMI MENCINTAIMUUU~!"**

**"KYAA!LEN-SAMA, KAMI MENYAYANGIMU~!"**

**"KYAA!GUMIYA-KUN! KAU TETAP KEREN!"**

**"KYAA! RINTO-KUN! KAU SANGAT TAMPAN!"**

**"KYAA!PIKO-KUN, LIHATLAH KAMIIII~!"**

Begitulah suasana di aula,sangatlah berisik semenjak kehadiran 'Pangeran' kita ini.

Sementara itu,para gadis sedang berjalan dengan tergesa gesa, -menghiraukan teriakan para fansgirl yang sangat memekakkan telinga, hingga saatnya…

**BRUK! [?]**

Para gadis dan para 'Pangeran' saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, sudut siku siku sebanyak empat buah mulai terlihat di masing masing kepala para 'Pangeran', jangan lupakan dark-aura dibelakang mereka. Para gadis hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sambil ketakutan.

Siiing.

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang tercipta saat ini.

_"We're so sorry, we didn't saw you before" _Sampai akhirnya Miku membuka suaranya,memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja tercipta.

_"Okay , don't worry , be careful next time" _Ujar Kaito sembari menghela nafas,lalu pergi dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara berlangsung , disusul oleh 'Pangeran' yang lainnya.

_Siapa sangka,dengan pertemuan pertama yang sedikit membawa kesan buruk,malah berakhir dengan happy ending?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tbc a.k.a Tuberculosis_ XD_

* * *

><p>AN : KYAAA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAA~! /kipas=kipas XDD

-Edited- , Alasan kenapa Miku dkk menggunakan bahasa Inggris adalah,karena mereka adalah 'transfer student form England'(mereka ditransfer setelah menyelesaikan beberapa soal agar mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Vocaru High School) XD , Kaito membalas pernyataan Miku dengan bahasa Inggris,itu karena dia sudah tau dari Piko bahwa ada beberapa murid pindahan dari Inggris,yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah 'Ring Suzune' , bisa bercakap cakap dengan Bahasa Jepang,walaupun tidak terlalu lancar. - Author males nulis,'sih , jadi gini deh XD

Maaf kalau ada Typo , namanya juga manusia,pasti ngelakuin kesalahan.

Btw,aku adalah seorang _author newbie_ di ffn,jadi , aku sangat membutuhkan Review dari kalian untuk memperbaiki fic ini. Terima kasih ^O^


	2. Miracles in Library?

" **Skooluv** "

_Disclaimer : I don't own any character in this story, except this_ _story_

Warning : Gaje,Abal,Typo,Bahasa alay/kasar ada disini , but,calm down,udah aku sensor kok , dll,dst,dsb Dx /slapped

Pairing : Kaito(x)Miku , Len(x)Rin , Rinto(x)Lenka , Gakupo(x)Luka , Lui(x)Ring , Gumiya(x)Gumi , Piko(x)Miki

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Don't Like? Don't read, then (:_

Aaaaaa : Normal mode

_Aaaaaaa : English / Flashback mode_

* * *

><p><em>Preview <em>

Para gadis dan para 'Pangeran' saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, sudut siku siku sebanyak empat buah mulai terlihat di masing masing kepala para 'Pangeran', jangan lupakan dark-aura dibelakang mereka. Para gadis hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sambil ketakutan.

Siiing.

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang tercipta saat ini.

_"We're so sorry, we didn't saw you before" _Sampai akhirnya Miku membuka suaranya,memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja tercipta.

_"Okay , don't worry , be careful next time" _Ujar Kaito sembari menghela nafas,lalu pergi dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara berlangsung , disusul oleh 'Pangeran' yang lainnya.

_Siapa sangka,dengan pertemuan pertama yang sedikit membawa kesan buruk,malah berakhir dengan happy ending?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Seorang gadis dengan siluet _Teal_ hanya mendengus kasar, entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya. Dia tidak perduli akan hal itu , yang jelas , kenapa dia merasa wajahnya memanas setelah insiden tabrak-menabrak tadi? Sungguh, belum pernah dia merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Dia berusaha menepis semua pemikiran yang mengganggunya. Ini pasti karena ini hari pertamanya dia pindah ke sekolah dengan kawasan elit, ya, Pasti itu!

Sungguh sayang, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ada di pihaknya sekarang , dan bayangan seorang pemuda berambut _Ocean Blue _serta wajah _Stoic_ mulai berputar lagi di Otaknya. Oh, ayolah! Berhentilah muncul di benakku!

Menyadari gelagat aneh sahabatnya, seorang gadis bersiluet _Sky Blue_ mulai memanggil nama sang sahabat, " *Hei,Miku-chan? Ada apa?"

Sayang sekali, sang empu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya , terlihat jelas bahwa dia masih terfokus akan pemikirannya. Sang gadis berambut _Sky Blue_ mulai memberi kode kepada beberapa sahabatnya yang lain , dan sahabat sahabatnya tersebut menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukkan. Menandakan bahwa mereka juga khawatir akan keadaan Miku.

Seorang gadis bersurai _Honey blonde_ mulai menyikut lengan Miku dan bertanya, " *Hei,Miku-chan. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau gugup sekali."

Dan sikutan berhasil memberikan efek kepada Miku, terlihat karena Miku berekspresi Kaget, dan langsung dijawabnya pertanyaan dari salah satu sahabatnya itu, " *Huh? A-apa? G-gugup? Ahaha, Tidak kok, Rin-chan! Ah,tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga,soalnya,baru kali ini aku memasuki kawasan sekolah elit,hehe."

Dan jawabannya tersebut diberi respon anggukkan oleh sahabat sahabatnya. Merasa bahwa alasan yang Miku kemukakan terbut logis. Miku hanya menghela nafas lega setelah menyadari logat teman temannya tersebut. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka dengan tenang. Sampai langkah kaki mereka terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan papan " X - A ". Oh, Sungguh! Ruangan ini terdengar sangat tenang , Miku mengernyitkan dahinya, Bingung? Tentu saja. Dia berusaha mencari celah untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Nihil , semua jendela tertutup dengan beberapa tirai yang terlihat sangat mahal. Sampai akhirnya pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang Wanita dengan rambut berwarna Hitam sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"_Sorry , Headmaster was late to told me about you. I'm sorry_" Ujar guru tersebut sembari menundukkan kepalanya, dan tentu saja membuat murid murid baru tersebut panik. Di England , tidak ada guru yang menundukkan kepala ke muridnya!

"_It's Okay_... Umm.. Lola-_sensei_" Jawab Miku setelah membaca name tag dari wanita tersebut , tidak lupa dia menyuguhkan senyum manisnya.

Lola-sensei membalas senyuman tersebut , lalu memasuki kembali ruang kelasnya, yang diikuti oleh para gadis , suasana ricuh kembali tenang setelah kehadiran Lola-sensei serta beberapa murid baru tersebut.

Mata Miku mulai menyusuri Ruang Kelas barunya ini, semuanya tertata dengan rapih. Hingga saatnya dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _Ocean Blue_. Seketika detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat , Tenanglah sedikit, Jantung Sialan!

Lola-sensei mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kuketahui kepada murid muridnya , disambut anggukkan antusias dari beberapa -sensei mulai menyuruh kami mengenalkan diri masing masing.

"Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you."

"Kagamine Rin, nice to meet you."

"Megurine Luka, nice to meet you."

"Suzune Ring, nice to meet ya."

"Megpoid Gumi, nice to meet you."

"Kagahime Lenka,nice to meet you."

"Furukawa Miki,nice to meet ya."

.

.

oOo

.

.

Deringnya _Bell_ membuat para gadis merasa senang di dalam hatinya,terutama Ring. Alasan? Karena dari tadi para guru menjelaskan dengan bahasa Jepang , dan tentu saja Ring -terpaksa- menjelaskan kepada teman temannya dalam bahasa Inggris. Belum lagi Ring itu tidak terlalu pandai dalam kosakata bahasa Jepang, dia sampai dibuat bingung sendiri. Terutama dengan teman sebangkunya , selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, kerjaannya hanya tidur, tapi hebatnya, para guru tidak memarahinya, ajaib bukan?

Berbeda dengan Miku, saat ini, Miku sedang berusaha menahan gejolak aneh didalam dadanya. Wajahnya terasa memanas karena teman sebangkunya adalah si pemuda berambut _Ocean Blue._Dia hanya berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang benar benar berdetak dengan kecepatan cepat. Setelah memastikan bahwa ruangan itu hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan sahabat sahabatnya, Miku mulai bertanya,

" *Sudah selesai membereskannya? Lebih baik kita segera mendaftarkan diri, aku tidak ingin kita semua seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang guru terangkan." Ujar Miku seraya menjinjing tas berwarna _Teal _kesayangannya tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan respon berupa anggukkan dari teman temannya, mereka pun -dengan terpaksa- berjalan ke gedung khusus ekstrakulikuler Bahasa Jepang.

Kaki jenjang mereka terus menelusuri lorong lorong sekolah yang telah sepi, sesekali, terdengar helaan nafas yang entah dari siapa asalnya. Kaki mereka terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dengan cat berwarna Gading dan bergaya klasik eropa. Dengan malas malasan, mereka mendongakkan kepala untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak salah memasuki kelas, setelah mereka yakin bahwa ini adalah ruangannya, dengan gerakan anggun Lenka membuka pintu tersebut. Lenka mengulas seukir senyuman sebelum memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, disusul oleh sahabat sahabatnya.

Miku mulai menduduki salah satu bangku yang dia yakini kosong. Dia mulai menjelajah seluruh isi dari kelas tersebut , sampai matanya menangkap sosok orang yang sangat familiar baginya. Pemuda berambut _Ocean Blue_ itu! Mengapa dia ada disini? Ingin rasanya Miku melakukan headbang ke tembok terdekat , dia menyadari bahwa aliran darahnya naik menuju wajahnya. Sial, dapat dipastikan bahwa wajahnya sedang merah merona sekarang.

Bersyukurlah karena Leon-sensei segera memulai pelajaran, kalau tidak, mungkin Miku benar benar sudah pingsan sekarang. Disimaknya baik baik pelajaran dari Leon-sensei , Oh, ternyata kosakata bahasa Jepang tidak sesulit yang ia fikirkan selama ini!

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa salam penutup, kelas tersebut akhirnya berakhir juga. Miku menghela nafas lega lalu merapihkan beberapa alat tulisnya yang berserakan di meja. Setelah selesai, Miku pun memulai kebiasaan barunya , yaitu melamun. Entahlah, rasanya setelah bertemu dengan pemuda itu, dia jadi lebih sering melamun belakangan ini.

"Miku-chan , ada apa?"

-Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memasuki Indra pendengaran Miku, Dia benar benar kesal karena gadis bersurai honey blonde dihadapannya ini mulai menggunakan bahasa jepang dalam percakapan -lebih tepatnya karena dia menganggu acara melamunnya-. Dengan ogah ogahan, Miku memberikan respon berupa sebuah menghampiri Ring yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka diambang pintu sedari tadi.

"Ring-chan , letak perpustakaan itu dimana?" Miku mulai memberanikan diri menggunakan bahasa jepang dalam percakapan, toh, dia sedang tinggal dijepang,'kan?

"Ah, disebelah timur dari gedung pertemuan! Memangnya ada apa Miku-chan?" Jawab -serta tanya- Ring kepada Miku.

"Ah,tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang ingin membaca buku saja. Kalian pulanglah duluan, lalu siapkan makan malam, ya?" Jawab Miku seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil, dia terkekeh pelan saat menyadari bahwa sahabat sahabatnya itu sedang mencibir dirinya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Miku mulai menelusuri tiap tiap rak yang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah buku yang menurutnya menarik untuk dia baca, Miku berusaha meraih buku tersebut. Dengan tingginya yang 182 cm, dia tidak bisa mengambil buku tersebut? Itu akhirnya sepasang lengan kokoh membantu Miku mengambil buku tersebut, dengan malu malu, Miku menerimanya.

"T-terima kasih."

"Ya, sama - sama, kurasa kau cukup tinggi untuk mengambil buku tersebut, nona." Jawab sebuah suara baritone dengan nada datar , Miku mulai menaiki kepalanya secara perlahan - lahan. Sampai akhirnya kedua maniknya membulat, menyadari siapa yang kini tengah menolongnya.

"Errr... S-Shion-san? " Tanya Miku tanpa sadar. Kaito hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung -karena gelagat aneh yang dikeluarkan Miku- sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana dia tidak terkekeh? Baru kali ini dia menemukan seorang gadis yang tidak mengenali dirinya dilingkungan sekolah ini.

"Huuh , jangan tertawa, Shion-san!" Ujar Miku yang menyadari dirinya ditertawakan, dia mengembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya dengan kesal, bertanda dia sedang ngambek.

"Kaito-kun" Ralat Kaito, membenarkan nama panggilannya.

"Eh?"

"Kaito-kun" Ulang Kaito , Miku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu didalam sana yang membuncah saat Kaito menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kaito-kun'

"Kaito...-kun?" Tanya Miku , takut takut dia salah menyebut dan membuat Kaito marah.

"Ya,seperti itu" Ujar Kaito sembari mengelus puncak kepala Miku dengan lembut. Membuat beberapa garis merah muda tampak di sekitar pipi chubbynya.

"A-ah , baiklah, sampai besok, Kaito-kun!" Miku mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rak tersebut, tetapi dirinya tertahan karena sebuah lengan yang kokoh tengah memegang lengannya.

"Ada ap-hmmph!" Baru saja Miku ingin bertanya, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir dari pemuda berambut _Ocean Blue_ tersebut. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, tapi memberikan kesan lain untuk kedua insan berbeda gender tersebut. Kaito mulai menjauhi bibirnya dari bibir Miku, ingin sekali Kaito tertawa melihat wajah Miku yang sudah merah sempurna bak sebuah tomat.

"Kau menarik, mulai sekarang kau menjadi pacarku." Ucap Kaito sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan, dan jangan lupa bahwa dia masih ingat untuk mengecup pipi kanan Miku, tanda perpisahan untuk hari itu.

Miku hanya terbengong bengong di tempatnya , pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaito-kun, lalu dia mengambil first kiss Miku , serta seenak jidatnya menyuruh Miku untuk menjadi pacarnya? Wajah Miku memanas mengingat serentetan kejadian yang baru dialaminya tersebut. Lalu mulai meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan sembari mengumpat umpat kesal.

.

.

oOo

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan putrimu lagi, Kaito. Dan seharusnya kau menembaknya langsung, dari pada bertele-tele seperti itu." Dengus Rinto setelah melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di perpustakaan. Sedangkan orang yang disebut Kaito hanya berwajah datar, tetapi kedua bola matanya tak urung menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Seulas senyum simpul tercetak diwajahnya.

"Yaah , akhirnya aku mendapatkan Nyoya Shion sekarang. Ah,tidak tidak." Balas Kaito acuh lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sahabat-sahabat dibelakangnya hanya menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya pasrah, didepan Miku dia bisa tertawa lepas, kenapa bersama mereka dia hanya dapat menunjukkan senyum simpul? Yah, tapi itu tidak buruk juga,mengingat bahwa Kaito adalah pemuda yang terkenal akan kedatarannya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tbc a.k.a Tuberculosis Dx

* * *

><p>AN : Duuh, gaje banget chap ini QwQ maafkan saya, otak saya lagi pusing karena memikirkan hasil UTS yang buruk Dx [?] . Dan, saya hanya mengingatkan , tentang Lenka yang menggeser pintu,atau apapun yang bukan menggunakan nama Miku bukanlah sebuah typo , hehe XD. Maaf kalau ada Typo , namanya juga manusia,pasti ngelakuin kesalahan.

Btw, Thanks buat yang udah nge review,favs, follow, dll XD. Saya benar benar bahagia,hehe XD /lebay ah

Saya tunggu Reviewnya ya~ Review kalian sangat membantu saya dalam meningkatkan fic ini, hehe x))


End file.
